It All Started with Burning Eggs
by nikkibe
Summary: Shinji starts off with a bad morning, what'll happen in his little hometown when she arrives? ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

K ppl this is my first ikarishipping so there will probably be some OOCs. Flames are accepted as usual as well as comments and advice! I wont ask for 5 reviews this time, I just hope I get some ^^. So here goes!

And the disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story, and if I _did_ own pokemon I'd make a HECK of a lot of changes.

* * *

Lets see… how can I physically do something to mentally solve my little predicament? I guess I could:

Run into an unknown woods, faint from exhaustion and die

Bash my head against the wall and till I get amnesia or

Plain suicide

All options sound very acceptable-

(k the stuff in " " is shinji's conscience ;D)

"Oh quit pitying yourself and admit it."

Shut up. Since when since when did anyone ever listen to you.

"Point taken… But come on! She's cute right?"

…

"And the way she tilts her head when she smiles at you… okay, never mind that last bit, she's never smiled at you."

…

"And don't even try and tell me she's not smokn hot in that miniskirt of hers!"

… Hn…

"Or how soft and kissable her pink lips are…"

…

"How about those touchable b-"

Enough! I get it, just shut up you pervert!

"So you agree with me then, eh Shinji?"

…

"EH Shinji!"

God you're as annoying as she is! No wonder no one listens to you.

"Admit it then!"

What?

"That you love her you idiot!"

If I do will you go away?

"Just say it!"

Fine! I, Shinji… mumblemumblemumblemumble…

"What was that?"

I, Shinji! Murmurmurmur Hikari…

"Say it again to my face!"

I, Shinji, love Hikari dammit now go _away_!

"Saying that felt good didn't it? Go on! Say it again!"

… No…

"Yes!"

… No way…

"Go on!"

Fuck off.

"Not till you say it!"

Fine… I love Hikari… there I said it now go piss off someone else!

"Say it again."

What? Piss off? Okay, piss off!

"No, that you love her!"

Alright, alright, I… **gag**, love… Hikari.

"And again."

I love Hikari.

"Again."

I love her.

"Now louder!"

I love her!

"Now say her name 3 times."

Hikari, Hikari, Hikari.

"Good! Now go find yourself a shrink!"

I _don't_ need a shrink.

"Says the guy who's conversing with his conscience and would have willingly committed suicide instead of admit his feelings if it wasn't for _my_ help!"

Aniki came bounding up the stairs. Smoke filled the entire kitchen and was entering the living room. The 14 year-old man for the job was asleep at 7:03 am. Aniki barged into the room and shouted, "Shinji, Shinji! You needa s-"

"I do _not_ need a shrink!" Shinji sat up and shouted, recollected his thoughts. He was in his room, awoken at 7:04 on a Saturday morning by Aniki's racket, and he smelt smoke. The smoke, Shinji guessed, was coming from the kitchen, probably caused by Aniki's desire to cook something, "Oh _hell_ no, not in my kitchen you don't!"

To be continued...

* * *

so my first chapter is done! ^^ i'm hoping i'll be able to finish this story before my break starts. BTW i wont have my computer then either -.- I hope you enjoyed and PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! thx!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own pokmon, but I do own this story, and if I _did_ own pokemon I'd make a HECK of a lot of changes.

Well, yes, here it is, the second chapter finally ^^! Yes, yes, I have already admitted I'm not consistent with many of my stories but I would have uploaded a month earlier if I could log in!… PLZ FRGIVE ME! *sniff, sniff* -.- ! Well, ENJOY AND HAPPY LATE HOLIDAYS! Oh, and does anyone agree with me that Paul would be sooooooooooooooo much smexier with an English accent :D ?

* * *

"Oh _hell_ no, not in my kitchen you don't!" Shinji jumped out of bed, his dream forgotten. He and Aniki raced down the stairs and rocketed to the kitchen. The smoke was thicker than a haze attack. Shinji grabbed a tissue from the counter and made his way over to the sink with it covering his nose and mouth. He reached for baking soda in a cabinet underneath the sink and poured a heap on the poor, tar black egg still sizzling somehow in the skillet. Aniki saw this as an opportunity to open a window to slowly let the bundle of deep grey clouds drift into the clear, blue sky outside. Shinji turned to face his mishap for a brother in the eye; the anger that welled up inside of him was enough to make any normal person hyperventilate. But seeing as Shinji is so good at filling his bottomless well of emotions, he didn't, instead he just filled his well some more. He stated sharply, "You idiot. You could have burned the whole house down! What did you try to put it out with, gas?"

Aniki placed a finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner and knit his eyebrows together, Shinji rolled his eyes at that. Finally he started in an exasperated tone, "Well, I tried water but it created more smoke. Then some veggie oil but I completely missed the egg and made it sizzle more. Then I found this red, tin box thingy with a tube sticking out of one corner under the sink, some black runny stuff came out and it set the egg on fire!"

"Only a moron, like you, wouldn't think of using baking soda on an egg. Oh. And that 'black, runny stuff' is called oil dumb-ass, you know, the stuff that's _highly_ flammable." Shinji started to clean the mess and sighed, "Next time just stick to TV dinner or takeout."

"Jeez Shinji you don't have to be so insulting after I tried making breakfast for my only little brother!" said Aniki in a light tone. He was never a one to dwell on insults, he had _plenty_ of experience.

"Tried? Yes. Succeeded? No." Retorted Shinji and dumped every dish used in the sink.

Aniki just brushed off the comment and picked up his first buckets of Pokémon food, "I'll see you later then Mr. Sunshine!" Shinji scowled at the nickname but said nothing more. He took a white apron with 'Kiss the skillet' printed in red letters on the front from a drawer and commenced cooking a proper breakfast all for himself.

Around 7: 39 am

After half an hour Shinji cooked up 3 sunny-side up eggs, 5 strips of bacon, a six stack of buttermilk pancakes, two waffles and a large bowl of fruit salad. If you were wondering, yes, Shinji was hungry. When he put everything on the dining room table the doorbell rang. Ignoring it though Shinji sat and started filling his plate with food to the start of rain. _April weather, pheh… _he thought and took a bite of bacon.

Aniki ran to the second ring of the doorbell reminding himself to scold Shinji later on his rudeness. He was surprised to see who was at the door however. It was Satoshi, Pikachu, Takeshi and Hikari, "Hey, what a surprise! What brings you guys here on this used-to-be-nice day?" asked Aniki.

"Well," Takeshi started to explain, "we wanted to set out this morning from the Pokemon Center a mile from Veilstone and just pass on thru. But this sudden storm left us running for cover in the middle of the countryside. So, now we're here! Do you mind if we stay until the storm blows over?"

"Of course not! Come in, come in!" Aniki glanced over the group and noticed Hikari's hair for the first time. Her usually shiny, straight, midnight-blue hair was now styled in a dull, navy-blue colored afro thanks to the high moisture in the air. Hikari was mumbling something incoherently with her arms crossed over her chest and a pout forming on her soft, pink lips. Aniki almost fell into hysterics and could see Takeshi and Satoshi were in the same predicament, Pikachu on the other hand was freely snickering while hiding behind Satoshi's shoulder. Aniki bit his tongue to stop himself grinning like an idiot in front of the already steaming 14-year-old, whom would most likely bite off his head if so much a smile came her way.

Aniki instead led them inside and started to point out the many landmarks of his home, "Well, this is the living room, as you guys can probably tell, over there is the kitchen, outside are the breeding grounds and over here is the bathroom!" Aniki hinted at the door to his right. Hikari excused herself and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Suddenly the four remaining men laughed as loudly as they dared before Aniki continued with the tour, "_Anyway_, over here is the dining room. Make yourselves at home!"

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"Mmmmm… Something smells great!" … Shit… It's pathetic.

"Hey, I think Shinji has just finished making some breakfast! He should be in the dining room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing, I think he's cooked up a storm for the past half hour anyway!" curse you Aniki. Curse you till you die a most pain-filled death.

Oh God… It's one thing to have pathetic, the breeder and troublesome here, but it's another to have that _and_ Aniki openly invite that bottomless pit of a stomach to eat the breakfast I spent half an hour making. On top of that I'm in a T-shirt and boxers. Overall, not a very nice situation to be in.

Quietly I pushed in my chair and hurriedly entered the nearest room, the kitchen. I heard a flush from the bathroom so it wouldn't have been a smart idea to sneak into the living room and run upstairs. The small, plastic kitchen chairs and tiny table wouldn't have done much to hide me either.

Choices, choices.

I glanced around and remembered the large cabinet under the sink. It was worth a shot so I climbed in after shoving my- uh, I mean, _the_- apron into the nearest drawer.

I feel so disgusted with myself, hiding. How utterly pathetic. And in my own house too… shameful.

Please God don't let them see me in such a pathetic state and perhaps even let me suffocate in this sad hiding spot of mine.

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Hikari exited the bathroom with a satisfied grin on her face. She managed to tame her unruly afro once more into silky strands of midnight-blue hair and added an extra touch of strawberry scented hairspray to keep it that way longer. Brushing down her pink miniskirt and entering the living room she was greeted by the comforting aroma of food. Satoshi and Takeshi were already seated and beginning to pile a hill of typical breakfast foods onto their plates. Hikari wasn't all that hungry considering they only had breakfast 45 minutes ago, but she had to admit, the scents wafting her way were stunning. Maybe an egg, just one.

Before sitting down Hikari noticed there wasn't a salt shaker on the table. She always had her eggs with salt. Aniki, she thought, was out in the yard attempting to herd the Ponyta and Rapidash before their manes got soaked through, so Hikari decided to go look for the salt herself. Entering the kitchen she thought of the best place to start looking. _Well, at mom's place we always keep the extra salt in the sink cabinet, so I guess I'll start there! _Thought Hikari as she made her way over to where the unknown Shinji was struggling to breathe in his almost airtight compartment.

"Hey Hikari! While you're still there could you grab the vinegar if you can find some?" called Satoshi. Pondering what he could use the vinegar for Hikari crouched in front of the sink cabinet.

"Okay!" Hikari yelled turning her head as she opened the cabinet and struck a hand out, and felt something, something soft and kind of squishy. Curious she moved her hand a little to the left to poke something harder, her head unturned in the process. Finally she whipped her head around to meet the tomatoberry red face of Shinji Paul, "Shinji? What are you doing down here?"

* * *

Let me apologize to you readers again and again and again and again for waiting almost a whole summer to update this X'( ! stupid website wouldn't let me log in! I KNOW! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS AND I KNOW EXACTLY HOW! I'll update the rest of the story today for you guys to finish! Hows that? :D if I could I'd give you all cookies ! SO KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokmon, but I do own this story, and if I _did_ own pokemon I'd make a HECK of a lot of changes.

K so now this is the 3rd chapter 3 only 2 more chapters to type up and upload including this one so ENJOY!

* * *

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" Hikari was absolutely dumbfounded. Shinji was before her wearing a simple white T-shirt and blue boxers, most likely his sleeping clothes. Hikari nearly squealed in excitement at his muscular and tanned arms, exposed to Hikari for the first time. Shinji's face was different though. Hikari had never seen him blush before; all of his angular face was painted a deep red. His eyes were wide as if in shock, his lips parted in a small and silent 'oh'.

Hikari had only ever seen Shinji a couple of times before. Despite Satoshi's input, Hikari found sense in Shinji's harsh training methods, though she kept the fact hidden so as not to upset the raven haired trainer. Shinji had his own way of making his pokemon stronger, though it was much different from her own. He just didn't want his pokemon going soft and slacking off, that way his pokemon would always obey without question. It wasn't hard to believe that Shinji released Chimchar all those many years ago out of concern for the monkey-like pokemon's well-being. The little fire starter couldn't adapt to Shinji's high standards as well as his other pokemon, so Shinji released the little tyke before it died trying to summon Blaze on command.

Hikari actually _liked _Shinji's cold and solitary attitude. It made him different from every other guy she's known and the polar opposite of her bubbly, girly self. And, as scientifically proven, opposites attract. She also found his tan body, lavender locks and toned muscles _very_ attractive. Dare she admit it, with every encounter Hikari found she gradually started liking Shinji more than just her friend's rival.

Instead of spitting out a snide remark Shinji only turned a deeper shade of red, something thought of as impossible to Hikari, and pointed at where her index finger was poking at still. Hikari looked down to see her finger was jabbing Shinji right between the legs, _exactly_.

Shrieking Hikari clambered backwards on her hands and knees. Shinji saw this as a chance to escape from his hell-hole. Dashing out, still warm from embarrassment he realized he still hadn't a clue how to make a clean getaway.

"Hikari? Are you alright? What's happening in there?" the sound of chairs scraping the floor could be heard from the dining room.

"Oh nothing, nothing! I, uh, just saw a cockroach! Yah!" Hikari quickly got up and stomped around for dramatic effect.

"You need any help in there?" came Satoshi's concerned voice. Pikachu dropped his ketchup covered pancake and began charging his electric pouches, sparks welling from the plump mouse-pokemon's red cheeks.

"Oh! No I'll be fine thanks! Hey, I think I found the bug spray!" Hikari ducked once again to the sink cabinet and found some air freshener. Spraying the mountain pie smelling spray down the sink she urged Shinji, who was still considering his best 2 escape options, to the window Aniki opened that morning.

Slapping his palm against his forehead he climbed out of the window and disappeared behind the house cursing to no-one in particular about not thinking of the idea before troublesome. Short moments later he re-entered the house through the back door and quietly dashed upstairs to his room.

Hikari sighed in relief. Grabbing the vinegar from besides the fridge she came back into the dining room and sat down. She saw the worried faces of Satoshi and Takeshi before assuring them the bug was dead. Taking the last egg and strip of bacon Hikari figured this would be the first time she's eaten an egg without salt, and frankly, it tasted much better.

While picking out a few strawberries from the fruit salad the rain eased off to a light drizzle. Shinji managed to exit the house in around 10 minutes so he was already training his Magmar against its water weakness.

_I wonder where Shinji could be. I want to apologize for… _earlier_… Now that I think about it I think can guess why he was hiding there in the first place. Only being in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt would have been embarrassing if someone like Satoshi saw him and his tanned arm muscles. *sigh* His red face was so cute when he tried to hide it with his fringe. And he looked so_ _hot in his shirt and boxers! I wonder what he would look like without a shirt. Or even… _Thought Hikari, her nose unconsciously turning a light shade of pink as she deepened her thoughts. Takeshi snapped his fingers in front of the dazed girl, but to no prevail. By then a puddle of drool was starting on the strawberry perched on Hikari's fork. Takeshi nudged her and only then did Hikari realize what she had been subconsciously thinking, causing her face to turn from light pink to hot pink.

"S-sorry," she apologized while taking a bite from her saliva covered strawberry. Satoshi and Takeshi just stared at Hikari's still distant expression. Takeshi figured it was most likely something to do with Shinji while Satoshi, dense as he is, thought she was still flipping out about her hair.

"If it makes you feel any better I your hair looks perfectly normal!" said Satoshi sheepishly.

"I know that!" snapped Hikari and took the last bite of her strawberry. Satoshi frowned and tried figuring what went wrong while Takeshi rolled his eyes as best he could (since they're usually slits) but said nothing, Satoshi would probably figure it out on his own someday… _probably_.

"Hey! Aniki said a baby Rhyhorn hatched a week ago over the phone remember? Since it's only drizzling lets go ask if we can see it!" cried Hikari. Hopefully Takeshi and Satoshi would take the bait and while they were admiring that miracle of life called a baby she could sneak out and find Shinji.

"Sure, that sounds so cool! Let's go!" Satoshi hollered standing and rearing to go. Takeshi agreed. She grinned; her plan was working out nicely. Touching up her hair and applying more hairspray Hikari hurriedly skipped out the door behind Satoshi and Takeshi.

Aniki wasn't a problem to find. He was gathering the Kangaskan (I rly dunno and dun care how that's spelt -.-) into their respective barns so their young wouldn't catch colds. Sighing from exhaustion Aniki sat on a fence and admired his hard work. He spotted the gang soon after coming his way and smiled.

"Hey Aniki! You think you could let us see some of your baby pokemon? Maybe even the Rhyhorn hatchling?" questioned Satoshi within earshot, excitement plastered clearly on his face.

"Well, I don't see why not! Come over this way." With that said Aniki started to lead the trio to the nursery barn next door. Takeshi was chattering away with Aniki who was leading, Satoshi pranced close behind with Pikachu atop his head, licking raindrops that trickled down his little, black nose, and Hikari wandered not too far behind Satoshi, lost in thought with questions.

"We're here!" Aniki lead the gang to a stable in the dead center on the right side. The Rhyhorn mother suspiciously glanced at Takeshi, from Takeshi to Satoshi and Pikachu, then gazed onto Hikari. Seeing as Aniki was there with the strangers the mother relaxed ever so slightly, rising so at any moment she could charge at anyone who dared step foot inside the stable besides Aniki. "It's alright girl, they're not going to hurt your baby, they just want to play with him for a while." Explained Aniki gently. He entered the stable and crouched by the mother, stroking her broad, almost impenetrable head. Pikachu climbed down from Satoshi's shoulder and skidded timidly over to the fully grown Rhyhorn. Though she quickly tensed Pikachu stood on his hind legs and outstretched a paw in greeting, smiling broadly at the rhinoceros-like pokemon. He cheerfully spoke some words to the mommy Rhyhorn grinning sincerely all the while. Again the Rhyhorn mother relaxed as her baby crawled over to snuggle Pikachu, about thrice baby Rhyhorn's height, in the thigh.

Aniki signaled it was okay for the others to come in and see the baby now. Carefully, Takeshi went over to Aniki and the mommy Rhyhorn to talk of breeder stuff. Satoshi followed him but stranded away to Pikachu who currently tickled baby Rhyhorn's nose.

Hikari hung back for a while, but soon enough came inside the somewhat crowded stable so it wouldn't seem as if she was distracted still.

Cooing a baby Rhyhorn and praising his mother is tiring if one's mind is elsewhere, such as Hikari's. Her mind screamed for escape while she acted happy and joyus over the small but power-packed baby pokemon to the point of explosion.

Unable to take her inner suspense any longer Hikari decided it was now or never and stood up abruptly, "'Scuse me guys! I think I'll go back to the house, I have a feeling my hair will go afro on me any minute, I can hear it fizzing!" patting the mommy and baby Rhyhorn goodbye Hikari had to surpress the skip in her step as she walked out of the barn and away from her dumbfounded friends.

* * *

K so here is the second to last chapter done! All thats left is the ending. R & R PLZ! Reviewing is as followed: constructive critisisms and good comments are always required and for this story so are flames. AND JUST ENJOY READING! Till next time!

Nikkibe.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own pokmon, but I do own this story, and if I _did_ own pokemon I'd make a HECK of a lot of changes.

Alrighty then! Last chapter and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I can't wait to upload more of the stories I've written this summer! ^^ so enjoy reading reader!

* * *

Hikari walked about a forest a few yards behind the nursery barn for what felt like 20 minutes. The air was warming but the rain drizzled on as noon was approaching. She soon found herself before a clearing. Hikari crouched behind a bush a couple yards from the edge of the clearing and took a peek. She could see Shinji and his Magmar with their backs facing her. Shinji was ordering a series of fire punches to be used on the wet bark of the biggest tree in 50 square yards. Hikari could tell a scowl was present on Shinji's face as he barked his disappointment, unable to believe Magmar pierced a hole thru the tree on its _fourth try_.

Hikari crouched pondering how to get out of her situation. Her only option was to sit there unseen until Shinji left, if she left then and was seen he would probably consider her little act as spying, thus she would have to endure the blade of his sharp mockery.

So, time passed slowly. Minutes went by and so had an hour while Hikari squatted; her elbows were perched on her knees while her chin was placed comfortably in the palm of her hand as she dozed the time away.

Hikari awoke though to the sound of cracking twigs to see Shinji make his way to a bench placed only about 7 feet away. The occupier would be facing towards her right.

"How much longer are you planning to hide behind that bush spying girl?" retorted Shinji with a smirk while sitting down. Panicking Hikari ducked till she was on all fours, much to her displeasure, "I've noticed the tip of your hat about an hour ago troublesome so I know you're there."

Reluctantly Hikari stood up and brushed herself off, blushing at her tiny yet notable mistake. _My top is all wet, my hands and knees are dirty and I've been squatting there for more than an hour! Nothing could be more embarrassing,_ she thought. Sighing inwardly Hikari saw Shinji sat smack dab in the middle with his outstretched arms resting on the head of the bench.

An idea popped into her head. Using her innocent appearance and earlier's encounter to her advantage she could have a little fun with Shinji Paul!

"Well, you've spotted me! I just wanted to apologize for earlier," slowly she made her way over to the left of Shinji, sitting mere centimeters from him and leaning back so it seemed his arm was around her. She felt Shinji shift uncomfortably to the right and turn his head slightly away from her in an attempt to hide his reddening face. Hikari turned her head to the left and innocently shifted to the right as well, giggles forming inside her chest at bursting levels.

Again Shinji shifted, turning a deeper shade of red and shoving his hands deep within his pockets, "What the hell are you trying to pull?" he spat.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Hikari and shot him a flirtatious smile. She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his childish behavior.

Really, Shinji had no idea what to do. Hikari was playing him and he just played along like a puppet would dance to its master's will. It was amazing a nosebleed didn't break out because his brain felt like exploding. It was crazy having Hikari this close to him after all that happened, just mind blowing! He just couldn't understand what was making him have this mental breakdown of his. Yesterday he would have probably ticked her off by now, today his brain hit the power switch as he fought the urge to drool. He had to do something quick or the situation would only get worse for him.

Doing the only thing he could Shinji smirked and looked into Hikari's mischievous sea-blue eyes. He positioned himself to get up and run to the nearest hole and die there.

Hikari saw through his plan, but didn't want her fun to end so soon. Quickly leaning she intended to lean lightly on Shinji's broad chest. Instead she leaned too fast and ended up crashing her forehead against his chest with a _thud!_. Poor little Shinji was totally unprepared for the bubbly girl's sudden impact, so it sent them both toppling onto the soft, wet grass.

It left them in quite an, uncomfortable, position. Shinji lay with his elbows perching his upper body off the ground with his legs slightly apart. Hikari lay on top of him, her chin on his chest and her hands on either side of her chin. One of Hikari's legs was bent over Shinji's side while the other lay straight between his legs.

They both blushed.

Shinji was about to shove Hikari off when he caught a glimpse of her face. It looked so angelic. Her lustrous blue orbs stared deep within his onyx-colored ones. Her nose was encrypted with shades of crimson, as were her soft cheeks. Her white beanie and navy-blue hair caught the light drops of rain that surrounded them, it looked as if she was glowing. Best of all her gloss covered lips sang for him to kiss them.

Suddenly a frown appeared on Hikari's face. Hair lay over Shinji's eyes and blocked a good view of them. Bringing her hand up to brush them away Shinji jerked his head away. Thank the heavens; his brain was functioning again, which would give him a chance to slip away with Hikari looking like the idiot instead of him. All he needed to do now was piss her off and he was home free!

Furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance she tried again. Smirking Shinji dodged it with ease. Again Hikari tried but with the same outcome.

She tried one last time and this time Shinji caught her petite hand. Unluckily (or perhaps luckily ;D) it unbalanced him. Falling backwards Shinji tugged on Hikari's hand as well.

In one fluid motion lips met, and stayed, and stayed. The action surprised both at first. Enjoyment, feeling and realization dawned on them both, sending relief flushing down their spines. Hikari felt amazing! Electricity seemed to crackle in the air sending her pulse skyrocketing. Impulses ran through her body, and before she knew it, she deepened the kiss. Shinji couldn't believe the emotion that jerked his heart into motion. Hikari was kissing him. Instincts were the only thing he had left. Leaning forward Shinji pushed back.

Seconds felt like eternity, an eternity that should never end. Curse lungs for breaking beautiful moments.

Hikari being on top she was the first to hesitantly pull away and breathe the sweet smelling air engulfing the two.

A smirk abruptly upturned Shinji's lips. He brought his mouth close and narrowly missed Hikari's cheek. Closing in on her ear Shinji whispered, "Nice afro, you time travel?"

* * *

YAY I AM FINALLY FINISHED! You guys wouldn't BELIEVE how long I spent typing these 3 chapters! -.- oh well, at least I'm done now! I hope you guys liked it and I'm still open to any changes if u think anyone's OOC or something else is wrong. I'm thinking up of a lot of songfics at the moment, mostly to do with advanceshipping from May's POV and I think there may be a few perfect ikarishipping songs out there ^^! I seem to always have Dawn squatting behind a bush in my stories, probably cuz that's what I'd do too. Thanks to all of those who read, kept up with, reviewed, favored and alerted this story they encouraged me A LOT and thx for all u're patience! R & R PPL!

Nikkibe


End file.
